Brick or Dexter?
by Oh No. It's Happened
Summary: After Mandark forces Dexter out of Blossom's life, she turns to Brick for comfort and help. Little does she know that this very decision changes her life in ways that she didn't expect, in ways that would cause her to regret it. Alternate Universe. The characters can be a bit out of character. Update: There is a new re-imagined version of this story being written so check it out!
1. Dexter Leaves

All for Nothing Blossom POV

Okay, so nobody EVER reviews my stories. I guess that means I'm doing good, right? Lol.

Okay. Disclaimer. I Do NOT own anything PPG at all. This is loosely based off of PPGD (Power Puff Girls Doujinshi).

Okay People.... I don't know what couple this is. BrickxBlossom/ DexterxBlossom.

* * *

I laid my head on Bricks shoulder. We stared at the sunlight.

"Y'know why the sun sets red? The sun is all kinds of colors--but red travels the farthest." Brick said, gesturing to the sun

"Like I asked." (DISCLAIM KH lol) I said back.

"You were thinking red is a cool color." He laughed.

"Did not!"

"Did too~"

"Not!"

"Too!"

Brick closed in on me, like I was supposed play some stupid 'This Guy Is So Hot' act, and kiss him. Just cuz' were arguing.

I looked away.

"C'mon, Flower." He always calls me flower.

"Look, I think my dad is calling me. I got to go."

"C'mon, Flower. One little kiss."

I sighed, and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm not Professor U. You can give _me_ a real kiss."

"No. I won't."

"C'mon. You _are _my girlfriend."

"No, I'm not."

"You want to be."

I didn't answer him and walked away.

"Flower!" He moaned. He flew away.

"Bye, Brick."

Brick had always tried to flirt with me. Even though I was dating Dexter.

I walked home. I made my self a Peanut Butter and jelly sandwich. I ate it, and it got me wondering. Why does Peanut butter and Jelly go so well together? It sort of reminds me of Brick and me. We look like such a good couple but we- well I- don't want to be with him. Chances are Peanut Butter and Jelly aren't the best of friends.

I took out my red Palm Pre. And Called Dexter. "Hi Dexter! Yes. Y-you do? Umm... how long? 4 months!?!? But.... I..... yeah... bye." I hung up. After that I ran up to my room and cried. How could Dexter do this to me? He could've at least brung me with him! He's going to Spain, for 4 months. What am I supposed to do in that time. Dexter is the only one that shares the same traits with me. I LOVE Dexter. More tears came down my eyes.

My phone rang. I picked up. A voice said.

"Hey... it's Brick. I heard what happened... Flower.... you okay? Sorry for making fun of you earlier today. I had no idea." Bricks voice was compassionate. And sweet. "I'm gonna make sure you're okay... until Dexter comes back."

"T-thanks.... Brick...." I said, curling a strand of my hair, until I noticed what I was doing._ What am I doing!?!? _I straitened my hair back. And sighed.

"See ya tomorrow.... Flower." He said.

He hung up.

I stuffed my face back into my pillow and started to cry.


	2. The Hole

All for nothing (Blossom P.O.V)

Okay Now I will explain why it says Blossom POV. Because, this story is in blossoms Point Of View. I will make one for Bubbles. And Buttercup.

Really, every girl will have something happen to them that will make them feel like this was "all for nothing" for Blossom, Dex is gone. "Once you've loved the Dex, you've loved the best." Exact quotes from Dexter. (xD)

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------Next Day-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to a voice screaming. I looked out the window. It was Brick. I opened up the window.

"Flower! Come On!!" He shouted up to me.

I don't know why, but I grinned.

So anyways, I got ready.

"Good Morning Blossom." Dexter said.

"Good Morning!" I kissed him.

"Flower?" Dexter's voice faded and Bricks emerged.

I instantly blushed.

"What.... w-was.... that.... for?" He said, blushing also.

"I uh... thought.... you were Dexter. Your voice. It-"

"I was just doing that to kid around with you?"

"Oh." I said, a bit embarrassed about being that gullible.

"Well.... let's get to school..."

_And I want to be his girlfriend._ I thought As-A-Matter-Of-Factly._ It's more like he wants to be MY boyfriend._

We walked to school, Brick feeling his cheek. We didn't say a word for the rest of the day. I thought I could avoid him for the rest of the day, but then that thought was conquered by the thought that we're in all the same classes.

I got into my class and sat down. The bell rang. "Yes!" I shouted, sticking my arms in the air. "I made it!"

"Actually, Mrs. Utonium,"

_Mrs. Utonium!?!?_

"That was the bell for next class."

I turned to Brick. He grinned. I turned back to him.

"Are you mocking me, Mr. Jojo?" (His last name is most likely Jojo. (Mojo Jojo.)

"No, sir." Brick said.

Everyone laughed.

"Grrrrr...." **_Mrs. _**Ryan said. "CLASS DISMISSED" She barked.

I heard a bunch of 'Nice one's and stuff like that. I walked to my locker. "So how was class, De-" I sighed.

"Flower! How ya doin!" Brick said.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just gonna call Dex."

"NO!"

"What?"

"I mean. You'll get into trouble..."

"You always used to call Buster."

"Who told you that!? You weren't here when I was dating her!"

"Otto told me."

"Grrrmmm....."

"OTTO! THAT'S IT!" I shouted, then lowered my voice. "I can get Otto to go back in time with me, so I can see where in Spain he is. Then I can fly over there."

"Flower! Please. Don't."

I started blushing more than I ever have.

"You should stay for the rest of the school year." He said. "They'll think you dropped out."

The moment we were about to have, and the moment I really wanted to have was crushed. _I think I'm falling for Brick... _

"Y-you're right Brick." _I wondered if he felt the same way_.

"See. I knew it."

"But I'm still going back in time."

"What? Why?"

"To see why..."

"Okay."

----------------------------------------------------After School----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked with Otto and Brick.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Otto asked. "The unknown is better off unknown."

"I need to know."

"Flower. I wanna come."

"For-"

He held onto my hand.

I gazed into his red eyes, he gazed into my pink eyes.

"Blossom! Brick!"

"Huh?" I looked at Otto. He looked at me weirdly. Then I looked at my Hand. I wriggled it free.

"Gather hands." Otto said.

Me and Brick formed a circle with our hands.

"I think I need to come in to!"

"Oh sorry..." I blushed.

Brick winked at me.

_I'm acting so paranoid. Me and Brick are not... would never be... and can't... I love Dexter, and He loves me._ I scowled at Brick.

We all joined hands, then Otto told me to press his watch. I did as told, I didn't want to get him p'ved off. He could tell Dex... about me.... and.... Brick.

We got transported to Dexters Lab. A huge picture of Mandark was on the screen and he said. "If you don't do what I say, I will kill your Blossom."

I know he felt pain for Deedee-I still hadn't forgotten- But he didn't need to kill _me _for it. He _did_ kill her.

"Mandark! This is outragous! It's about Deedee, isn't it? That was 5 years ago! You don't have to put it on me!" He slammed the transmitter.

Mandarks face didn't leave the screen. "I will make her suffer, anyway, like you made Deedee suffer." He grinned evilly. "Tell her you're going to spain. The Otto kid will surely come to see what happened. Blossom will follow. In Spain, you will be dating a girl. Blossom will be heart broken."

"Maaaandark!" He screamed, crying.

Mandarks face finally left the screen.

I started to cry.

"Flower..." He whispered.

I looked up, and he started to move closer to me. I knew what he was doing, and I intended for it to happen. Dexter was the one thing I will always love. Dexter left a hole in my chest. Brick is covering the hole up.

Brick pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, my mind flashing through thoughts. I thought I heard Dexters voice saying 'What are you doing.' I realized this was his voice... My memory.

When he finished, he hugged me. "It'll be okay." He whispered.

I cried and cried. I couldn't stop, although it was like nothing ever happened to make me cry. Brick was covering my hole. Brick was bringing love back to my life. I had never thought of Brick that way. I never thought he could be so... Passionate. I wasn't even sad anymore. I used the crying as an excuse to be in his arms. _I had definitely fell for him. His warm arms made me warm._

That night was the start of my intent dreams.


	3. What is the meaning of love

Brick or Dexter, is the new title! It is Blossom's All for nothing.

This is getting corrupted by freaking Twilight. I read it... and now everything in my mind is Twilight. I am an obsessed fan. This was an abandoned project from October. I revived it and published it. This chapter has more about Blossoms family.

* * *

I was kissing Brick, when Dexter came. "B-blossom!? How could you? I thought you loved me?"

I stopped and turned.

Brick grinned, evilly, then disappeared.

"Dexter! I can explain!"

"Then start doing it."

"When you left... it hurt me... so bad."

He pointed a gun at me. "I don't want you anymore. But Brick doesn't deserve you." He shot the blast.

"Ahhh!" I screamed leaping off of my pillow.

"What is it, Blossom?" Buttercup screamed, annoyed. "I was just dreaming."

"That makes two of us." I murmered.

"Are you okay Blossom?" Bubbles said-sweet, sweet Bubbles.- I could still tell she was annoyed.

"Yeah... it was just a bad dream." I said, sighing.

"It's what you get when you lay your lips on that fish." Buttercup said.

_Why did I even tell her?_

"Giiiirls, Breaakfaaast!"

I missed the days when we were little. We had that AWESOME bed. Now it's three bunks, Bubbles on top, Me in the middle, and Buttercup on the bottom. We'd scream 'Oh Boy, Breakfast!' Jump out of bed and race.

Bubbles skipped down the stairs. Buttercup ran down the stairs. I moped down the stairs.

"Ugh. Dad? Can we use a different brand." I said, pointing to the Dexter Egg Shack box.

"No." Buttercup said, before dad could answer.

"I like De-" Bubbles realized why.

I got up, and walked out. "I'll see you guys at school."

When I got to school, I saw Brick.

"What happened? Today I was calling you." He said.

"Well... I was... dreaming." I said the last part softly.

"It's about Dex, isn't it." He asked.

"Partly..." I said to him, moving my hair behind my shoulder.

"What was the other part?" He asked.

"You'd be too flattered." I laughed.

"Try me."

"It was about..." She said, lowering her voice. "You."

"Me?" He whispered back.

"Yes. You. You're amazing. I've never thought of you as a-"

"It's okay. You don't need to say it." He held her.

I blushed even more. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. Someone would think that I got a fever or something like that."

"Tell me;" He said. "To you, what is the meaning of love?"

"Love... is when you like someone... loads and loads... you like to be with them. Or when you like something alot. Heck, I guess I love you." I said, then kissed him.


	4. New Enemies

Brick or Dexter

You don't know how happy I am to finally get a review. I've been writing since..... idk but I finally got a review. Sorry it took so long. I've been on punishment... well I still am. I'm sneaking.

* * *

Dexter looked away from me, tears running down my face. "You know," He started. "I don't-"

Dexter faded away as I heard a knocking sound. My tears disappeared as my dream ended. No doubt, it was Brick. Throwing a rock. I smiled, even though I knew I shouldn't. I shouldn't love him. I shouldn't like his company. I shouldn't be impatient like this. I should wait for Dexter. I should reject Brick. I should laugh every time he flirts with me. I should call Dexter. I should be crying right now. But I wasn't. I wasn't crying for some reason I can't explain. Or maybe it was very easy to explain. Maybe it was because I didn't love Dexter that much. Maybe it was because I loved Brick more. I didn't know.

The knocks got faster and faster, until Brick came to the window. "Comeon on, Flow- Blossom. You'll be late for school." I guess I ranked up. Now he tries to call me.... Blossom, instead of Flower.

He grinned hugely. I didn't notice why until 10 second later. I screamed. Buttercup woke up. "Ooh, I caught you Blossom. We've been really pissed. You keep on going to school before us." She said. Then also screamed. "Why is Brick looking at us!?"

"Brick!" I screamed. "Run!"

Buttercup quickly got dressed, and ran to the window, opened it, screamed and tackled Brick. "Arf. Arf." Courage barked. I forgot to mention Courage lived with us, because Jack said Bubbles would take good care of him.

Bubbles got up. "What is it Courage?" He ran to the window, turned into Brick, then into Buttercup and tackled invisible air.

"Buttercup just tackled Brick." I said, grinning.

Bubbles ran to the window. I followed. Buttercup was trying to hit Brick, but he kept dodging. I got dressed. "Come on Bubbles." I ran downstairs, smiling. I quickly at some cereal, and ran out the door. I ran to Brick and hugged him.

"Hey Blossom, honey."

My face turned as red as Lava. Honey? Seriously? I smiled. Then the worry returned as it did in my dreams today. I knew what Dexter was going to say, But I had to stay strong in his presence. Dexter didn't want me anymore. My dreams reigned true, for me. The influence of these.... bad dreams was Otto. He could Told Dexter. He could tattled on me. But then again... why would he do that? He could.

Bubbles came out, petting Courage. "You can't come. I'm sorry." He licked her, and seemed to say 'Just come back early.' as he rubbed up on her.

"Hey Brick." I said, shaking my head.

Brick still had that wide grin on his face, but so did Buttercup. It was probably because of the fight.

These days, my smiles were more like.... quarter smiles. Not even Half Smiles. I knew it would be long before I saw those beautiful blue eyes, that go ever so perfectly with his orange hair.

Suddenly, I was lifted off of ground. I screamed, to notice brick was holding me, and we were almost at the school. I blushed, because it was not like me to daydream that much.

Nobody was smiling anymore, not even Bubbles, who rarely is sad.

We made it to the school. Otto was waiting there. Buttercup grabbed Bubbles and muttered "Let's go." As she dragged her away.

Brick was more angry than sad.

He set me down. "Blossom..... we're not on each others side anymore."

I laughed. "W-what do you mean?" Tears ran down my face.

"I can't keep this from Dexter. He's my best friend. I'm sorry."

I cried. "Why?"

He wasn't smiling. "This isn't good, Blossom. You've kissed Brick. You've told him you love him."

"Just... one more chance," I pleaded. "I'll stop."

He shook his hand. "We're not on each others side anymore."

Brick came and took my hand and we walked away.

We're not on each other's sides anymore. The words repeated in my mind.


	5. Nothing Else In Life

Brick or Dexter.

Thanks to Ultra Wonder Boy for actually reviewing me. Thanks for the complements :)

* * *

The rest of the school day was pure hell. I didn't hate Otto. He was just doing what was right. Who I hated was myself. I had to leave Brick. But I couldn't. I knew I should have kept my walls up. I knew I should've went to him. I should go to him.

But I didn't. I stayed, my hand in Bricks. I stayed with him, encouraging him more to stay with me. I wish he would just leave me, alone in the depths of deppresion. I didn't deserve anyone. Not yet at least. Not until I know what I have before it's gone.

Although I wanted him to leave me, Brick would never. Dexter, on the other hand, would leave me if it was what I wanted.

Then it was then that I remembered. I had the amazing ability to talk people into things. I made a quarter smile. It faded, as the question came into my head:

Brick or Dexter

I sighed as I couldn't choose. I knew someday that I would be alone. I knew someday..... none of them would want me. I had no choice but to wait for that day.

My shoulder got shaken. "Blossom! Blossom!" Brick shouted.

"Huh?" I said, expecting Dexter. Then I remembered. He was gone.

"Look... I know your all bummed out from what Otto said, but.... we're gonna... go out. Me... you.... Boomer... and Bubbles. Butch tried... Buttercup didn't exactly feel that way.... yet, I think." Brick said, shrugging,

"Oh... double dating, huh." I said.

"I can cancel it.... if you want." Brick said.

"No, no." I said. "Don't cancel it because of me. Besides," I said, forcing a smile. "It'll be fun. So where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"I dunno... I was thinking..... Pizza." He laughed. "I'm a bit low on the money, and Mojo is too stubborn to lend me any." He shrugged. "It's okay with you?" He asked.

"Yeah... It's okay." My stomach started hurting.

Brick got angry then walked away. He came back with Otto. He slammed him on a locker. "You turned her into this."

Otto looked at me. I wondered how different I looked.

"Okay..... She's a little pale.... so what?" Otto said, trying to be a bad guy.

"Brick... it's okay. I'm okay, Nothing's wrong with me." I forced a smile.

"Now you got her into denial!" Brick got ready to punch him.

"Darnit, Brick! Leave him alone!" I shouted. I went back into time then and there. Brick was bothering Dexter. 'Darnit, Brick! Leave him alone!' Is what I said.

"B-brick... please... leave him alone."

Brick let him go. He glared. "Better watch out." He murmered.

"Brick!" I repeated.

"Okay." He said.

I walked away.

He ran after me. "Hey Blossom.... I know you're angry and all.... but are you still coming?"

"Yeah, I guess, but if I change my mind I'll let you know."

"Why would you have to change your mind?" He demanded.

"Well..."

"It's Dexter isn't it." He said.

"Yeah." I admitted.

"Why do you keep thinking about him!?" He shouted, obviously furious.

"How can I _not_ think about him? Otto probably told him already, and he probably hates me." I asked, equally angry. "Tell me Brick, since you seem to have the answer to everything, how can I _not_ think about him?"

"Like this." He kissed me.

He was right. All my pains drained away.

He was pulling away, but I tiptoed to make it longer.

"So are you coming?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, immediately.

"Cool." He grinned. "I love you."

I didn't say anything.

"I understand," Brick said. "You like Dexter more." He walked away.

I fell on my knees. My world was falling apart


	6. Dexter Comes Back Sorry it's so short

Brick or Dexter

I haven't done this in a long time, but I feel that it's nessecary.

Brick slams Otto on the wall. Get's ready to punch him. "Remember, whenever you're writing a story, Disclaim." Brick punches Otto and Otto starts Bleeding.

* * *

Brett: I sadly don't own PPG or Dexter.... only the story, which I hardly own.

Buttercup: Goood think you don't own me. Or I'd be a nerd like you.

Brett: Hey!

* * *

The rest of the week was a drag.

The following morning, after Brick left, He didn't come to the window. Nor the day after Or after. I would've thought that he forgot by that time.

When I got to school on thursday, Brick was with Boomer and Butch. I tripped. I looked up. They were laughing. "Brick." I shouted.

Boomer and Butch left.

"What do you want." He snarled.

"Why are you angry at me."

"I'm not angry at you. It's just that we're not together." He said. "Your feelings are no longer of concern to me."

I took in the words slowly. "Why aren't we together."

"Because I don't want you anymore." His expression was unchanged.

Rain started to fall.

I laughed. "You.... you don't..... want me?" Tears emerged from my eyes.

"Nope." The P made a pop sound. "And... besides, you can wait for Dexter to come back." He shrugged. "You should be getting to school, not that I care anyway."

He started to fly. "Seeya, Hon- Blos- Flower." He shook his head.

My hair damped out. My ribbon got wet, and drooped down to my neck. I closed my eyes, and let myself fall on the floor.

"Blossom. Blossom? Blossom!? Blossom!" I woke up at the last shout.

"Thank goodness you're okay." I was suprised to see who was cuddling me.

It was Dexter.


	7. The Promise

Brick or Dexter

Okay, the last chapter was short but it was because I didn't have much inspiration. Also, Dexter came back and I wanted that to be the end of the chapter.

* * *

Dexter grinned. "I thought I wouldn't see you again. I thought Mandark _done away_ with you."

I started to cry.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Don't you.... hate me?" I asked.

"Hate you? No guy in the right mind would hate you."

"Brick does." I said.

He shrugged. "Brick isn't in the right mind, then."

I laughed, dryly.

"So.... what the hell were you trying to _do_?" He demanded.

"When?" I asked.

"When I found you." He said.

I blushed.

"Well?" He asked.

"When did you find me?"

"A few minutes ago. You were on the ground." He said.

"Haha..... welll.... you see... Brick left."

His eyes closed a little.

"Brick said he didn't want me. He left me." I said, tears emerging.

I started to lie. "I started to go after him. But My powers weren't working... so I fell."

"You're lying." He said. "Your powers dont 'not work'."

"Okay... I let myself fall down. I didn't care what would happen to me. At the time Brick hated me, and I thought you hated me. There was no reason to live."

"First of all, I could never hate you. And Second, even if I did hate you don't you ever try to commit suicide. _Suicide_? Nuh-uh. Never. Don't even think about it."

Even though I betrayed him he forgave me.

"I thought Otto told you about me? How could you _not_ hate me?" I asked.

"Otto told me everything. He told me about how Brick kept you safe and all, I have to thank him for that, but he also told me about how _pale_ you looked and everything. Especially when Brick left you." He said, his nostrils flaring.

I hugged him.

"He also told me about how he took you back into time. Mandark is coming, Blossom. Did you have to leave yourself like that? On the ground? To die? Mandark is coming to kill you;" He said. "And I can't protect you that well." He sighed.

"We can protect ourselves." I said.

"Who?"

"Buttercup, Bubbles, The Rowdyruffs...." My voice trailed off.

"See... no offense Blossom, but the Ruffs won't go out of their way to save you." He sighed again.

"You should've let me die. Mandark wouldn't come after you." I said.

"Don't you dare talk like that." He said.

"But it should have happened, none of-" I said, only to be interrupted by his kiss.

"Now if I had the nerve to do that, and tell you how I feel about you -I love you more than words can say- you think I would let you _die_? We'll find a way out of this, I promise."

And I knew he was telling the truth.


	8. Rotten Luck

Brick or Dexter

Okay, so I got another review, saying that Brick x Blossom isn't so good. I don't think so either, actually. They usually just make Brick look compassionate (like I did) and make Dexter a jerk. But actually, Dexter is the Ideal Choice.

_Are you tired of doing disclaimers? Does it take all your time? Are you tired of your story characters making fun of you? _

_Well I have the thing for you!_

_The 'Oh No. It's Happened' Disclaimer figure!' Now whenever you want your characters to do something funny, you can do it To your 'Oh No. It's Happened' disclaimer figure!_

_'Oh No. It's Happened' Disclaimer Figure! 'Oh No. It's Happened' Disclaimer Figure!_

_Only 4.99! _+_ Shipping and Handling!_

_*Says Fastly* Oh No. It's Happened might come and review bad reviews, because he's angry that people are making fun of him._

_Watch It Work!_

Oh No. It's Happened.: Time for Disclaimer!

Brick: Why did you make me dump Blossom you jerk! *Punches*

Oh No. It's Happened. Ow!

_The 'Oh No. It's Happened.' Disclaimer Figure! 4.99 + shipping and handling! _

_And Get This! We'll Double the offer, if you order this month._

_One 'Oh No. It's Happened.' Disclaimer Figure, And One 'Why Live On?' Figure! _

Heh. I was kidding the whole time. Actually, you can take my Figures, if you review!

* * *

I sighed. Dexter paced back and forth, trying to figure out how to save me.

"Dexter!" Someone shouted. It was Otto. He ran into Dexters House, drenched. "Someone is here, saying they're looking for Blossom."

I got up, but Dexter set me back down. "We can take her." Dexter said.

"Yeah... that's just it... you can't. She's... _the fifth Power Puff_."

"What!?" I shouted and got up. "How could the professor do this?"

"Blossom, I don't think the professor did this." Dexter said, playing with my hair.

That got me calmed down. "You look more elegant with pale skin." He grinned.

"I look like a vampire. Y'know, the new cheap ones." I smiled back.

I got lost in his eyes.

"Blossom," Dexter said, "You may very well be the strongest Puff. I don't think the fifth puff is a good girl. So... you must stop her. As Much as I hate to say it, you're coming with."

"With?" I asked. "Oh No. No. _You, _are not coming. _Buttercup_ is not coming. _Bubbles _is not coming. I'm going alone." I noticed my hair was out. I sighed, and put it into a pony tail."

"I want some fun to." He pleaded.

"It's going to be no fun even if you came." I insisted.

"Fine." He agreed.

I put on the Leather Jacket Brick had given me as a present some time ago.

I didn't even have to look at Dexter to see he disapproved.

I got ready to walk out the door.

"Blossom." Dexter called.

"Yes?" I answered.

In a second he was at my lips.

When we parted, I felt cold.

"Love you Blossom." He said, as if he really meant it.

"Love you too." I said. Then it occured to me. What if Dexter made the Power Puff. What if he was angry at me. As crazy as it seems, he could be lying.

"Dexter?" I called.

He opened the door. "Ya?"

"Are you lying?"

"That could mean anything, like am I-"

"Are you lying about not being angry at me. You made the Power Puff, right? Just so that it could kill me. If It didn't kill me, you would. You would take my _heart_ and crush it."

"You catch on fast." He said in a different voice, then laughed. "Why would I do that? You're being paranoid."

That was ridiculous. Why did I even _think_ that. And why wasn't he mad at me for thinking that?

"Okay. I'm going now." I flew.

I froze in the air. The 5th PPG was beating up Brick!

"Brick!" I shouted. I flew over to the Power Puff and tackled her. She growled.

"Blossom?" The White haired girl asked.

"Yeah. Why are you beating him up?" I refused to say _his_ name. _He_ would just crush my heart if I gave him the chance.

"He was the closest to you, it seems, that was in Mega-Ville. Oh Well, to bad I had to beat up that cutie." She grinned.

I screamed, then tried to punch her.

She dodged. "The name is Bell, thank you."

I punched again.

"Can you do any better?"

I punched again.

She did a curtsy.

The sequence went over and over. Her saying some smart remark, me going again.

My hair fell out of the Ponytail.

"Face it, girl, I have the same powers as you. Of course I'll help you face it, She slammed my face to the ground.

When I got up, I coughed up blood. "You may have some powers like me, but I have one thing no other Power Puff can learn." I grinned.

"What is it?" She asked eagerly.

My plan was working.

"I'm charging up." I smiled triumphantly, acting as if I won already.

"Tell me!" She ran closer.

That's when I did it. I grabbed her, flew into the hair, then slammed her down. I bashed her a few times. But then I flew back, and used my ice breath to freeze her.

I was going to leave Brick there but I couldn't. A force was pulling me back. Love.

I tried to pick him up, but I couldn't. And I couldn't just let him freeze like that!

I knew what I had to do. I wrapped the jacket around the both of us, and I snuggled closer to him, so I could keep warm. I would've left him with the jacket, but the winds were to furious now.

I knew I couldn't do anything else but sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------- the next morning-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in Bricks arms. "Thank you." He whispered, as I opened my eyes.

"I only saved you because I'm a _hero_." I said, shrugging out of his arms.

"Blossom... I was wrong. I shouldn't have... lied to you." He sighed. "I thought I would make you want me, then I could get back to you. You still liked Dorkster to much. But then the Dorkster came back." He sighed, again.

"Darn right you were wrong." I snapped, starting to walk away.

"Blossom!" He called after me.

"What?" I turned to him.

He grabbed me, and angrily pushed his lips to mine,

He let me breath then said, "I want you to be my girlfriend again."

He kissed me again, longer this time. I knew I couldn't do anything. He was to strong for me. I shut down. I didn't do anything.

My last thought was: I have rotten luck.


	9. A Lost Love

Brick Or Dexter

Darn I haven't got reviews lately... I'ma go on with the next chapter. Hopefully I will get reviewed.

Oh No. It's Happened: I don't own anything PPG, Period.

Brick: He would NEVA be able to, sadly for him. *Grins*

Why Live On: Shuddup Jojo-kid.

* * *

Brick smiled. He probably thought I was kissing him back.

He engaged me in a bear hug. "Yeah, I'm not better off alone."

"Dexter's back." I said.

"So?"

"Dexter's back." I said slower.

"And why do I care?" He asked.

"I love him." I said.

"Then why did you sleep with me?" He asked grinning.

"Because you would die, it was super cold, and I couldn't go back to Dexters, cuz the winds we're fierce." I said.

"Wonder what Dexter would say if I told him that you slept with me."

"Like I don't have enough to worry about."

"C'mon. Gimme a chance." He cleared his throught, and I moaned.

He kissed me.

"Brick! Seriously! Dexter's back, I love him, and I don't feel that way about you." I said.

He looked torn.

_Well,__ it was his problem_, I thought. _He left me_.

"Brick....Jojo.... dont you dare.... do that... to.... me...." I trailed off and he closed in to kiss me, and I found myself kissing him back. I knew this was going to happen, due to my luck, but.... this was crazy.

"Are you sure you want him?" Brick asked.

"N- Yes!" I shouted, shaking my head. "Brick! Stop it. You shouldn't have left me. Maybe now we would be making out, if you hadn't. But you did leave me, to rot, alone, and Dexter saved me. Dexter. Y'know. My Lover. The Person I Love. Who would never hurt me intentionally. Who wouldn't leave me unless I wanted him to."

"But," Brick started, with a smile. "He left you also."

He was right. Those two months (He was gone for two months until Otto told him to come back.) had been the worst times of my life.

I turned around.

"Blossom! Wait! I'll behave." He said, sighing.

I turned back to him with a grin.

"But I made those two months better." He smiled.

He was right.

"But then you left me."

"That wasn't my fault. It was yours." He said. "You still liked Dexter. You chose to."

"Shut up!" I shouted, loosing my cool.

"Face it, Blossom. You're mean."

He was right. If I was nice, I would tell him I didn't want to be friends, and leave. But Here I was, still talking to him, giving him hope.

"You're right. We could've been making out now but _you_ technically left _me._"

I sighed.

"Think about it Blossom. You love me."

I rolled my eyes.

"So, hon, wanna give it another try?"

"Oh, I'd love to," I said, sarcastically, "But I love Dexter. What don't you understand."

He kissed me, rougher this time.

I tried to push him off, more drastic this time.

Suddenly, I got angrier. I got more Power. My hands turned pink, and blasts emerged from them. He flew back.

"Brick! I'm sooo sorry!" I said, running to him.

Even though he was downed he flew up and kissed me again.

Had he not seen- or in his case- felt the consequences.

I did it again, and flew away.

He followed.

I flew into Dexters house.

Brick came in. "C'mon Blossom, give me one more chance. I can show you what I can do. Dexter would never have any intentive action right.

I wished I could just get him out. Then I knew what I had to do. Brick wouldn't leave till I took his breath away, in a kiss. So that's what I did. Dexter wasn't there

I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him for what seemed like the best kiss for 2 months.

He grinned his wolfy grin. "So is that a yes."

"Let me think about it. Alone." I said, trying to hide my smile. When he left, I exhaled, loudly. My heart was beating crazily. _You love me_.

Yes I do Brick Jojo. I love you.

* * *

Blossom Seriously has to make up her mind. But anyway, the next chapter is going to be the first chapter of Buttercups All For Nothing I've Lost It.


	10. Don't Miss It: Preview of Buttercup POV!

I've Lost It

Okay! What You've all been waiting for! The First chapter of Buttercups _**ALL FOR NOTHING!**_

Disclaimer:

Oh No. It's Happened: I don't own anything Powerpuff. I own the story.

Buttercup: Shutup and get on with it!

* * *

Today was a horrible day. One, _Butch_ just asked me out, calling me a _dudet_. I'm supposed to be a dude! The toughest in the school. Everyones supposed to be afraid of me. Apparently, Butch wasn't. But He never was. Two, Blossom invited Brick over. I _hate_ Brick. Well not really despise, but he's pretty annoiying. Three, Blossom won't _Shut! Up!_

"Blossom!" I called from the bottom.

"What do you want?" She asked, through tears.

"Shut Up!" I shouted.

"You Shut Up!" She growled back.

She wasn't scared of me. Of _ME_. I was losing my touch. I would've gone to make Bubbles miserable, but she was out in the yard playing with... _Courage_. I. Hate. That. Dog. Every time I prank Bubbles, Courage tells her. Okay, maybe it's a little crazy, a knife cutting off one of her ponytails, but that doesn't work anymore. Not since she got that Stupid Dog! He makes me look bad!

Blossom is too _'intellectual' _for my pranks.

I made a face.

Blossom kept crying.

Bubbles kept screaming- with her stupid voice- "Whee!"

Dad was making explosions in the lab.

I fumed.

Blossom kept crying.

Bubbles stopped, now she was more quiet, more hesitant.

Dad stopped.

At least I scared 2/3 of- what am I saying!? I scared 2 of em. I took a deep breath.

I went and took the Jacket Butch gave me- before I rejected him- and walked downstairs.

"Dad, I'm going out!"

"Not to late."

"Sure, sure." I slammed the door.

I put on the mask some man named Eustace gave me. "Ooogha Boogha Ooogha!" I shouted.

He shreiked. Like a girl.

I grinned, and flew away. I didn't know where the heck I was going.

I didn't know how, or why, but tears started falling down. _I don't cry!_ I thought. _I'm B.C. Toughest girl in school._

Then it all came into realization. I was crying, because I wasn't B.C. anymore. I've lost it.

* * *

Sorry It's So Short... I'm still getting used to writing as Buttercup. Although the hardest, is Bubbles.


	11. I'm a Monster

Brick Or Dexter

Okay, Someone who reviewed said Blossom is awfully OOC. I know that. Chances are Blossom won't be the goody good two-shoes she always was. *Shrugs* It's usually the good kids who turn out bad.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a jab in my stomach.

I sighed, _What was I thinking. Kissing BRICK. In DEXTERS house._ I was disgusted.

Bubbles kept singing this stupid song. 'Toyboats in the Bathtub'.

Buttercup was in the gym downstairs.

Everyone had grief- except Buttercup - when I came in.

I forgot I had been gone for.... 2 days. It was probably scary. Your Daughter/ Sister not coming home from school, then not being there for another day.

When I explained, they walked away as if nothing happened.

Suddenly the singing stopped.

It alarmed me, and I flew down to the yard. Boomer was with her. "Hi Blossom..." He said, guilty for something I didn't know.

"Hey Boom-boom." I said, quickly. "Bubbles... what's wrong?"

She was holding back sniffles.

"C-c-courage l-left...." She said. Her words were muffled. "B-because h-he was angry... a-about somet-t-hing..." She said. Her voice broke.

I hugged her. "Bubbles... it's okay.... if he really loves _you_ he would come back."

What could be the cause of this? When someone hurts one of my sisters, _they_ get hurt. The only thing I could think to _beat-up, KILL, destroy_ was Courage. And Bubbles wouldn't like that. I sighed.

"Boom-boom, you should go... I need to talk to Bubbles..." He left. "Bubbles, sweetie, it's okay. If you want we can search for him.

"N-n-no.... I-if he w-wants to come b-back I-I-it's his choice." She said.

I hugged her. It couldn't have been Buttercup.... she's too...... unintellectual to hurt anyone emotionly. Bubbles would have said if he looked hurt. It couldn't have been _me_. Me and Courage were good friends. We often chatted. It was a bit hard at first, reading his expressions, but he can understand me, and _now_ I can read his expressions.

Then it came to me. It was _Boomer_. Before Bubbles let Boomer into her life, all her attention was on Courage. When Boomer came, she stopped paying as much attention. He probably thinks she couldn't care less about him.

But there was nothing _I_ could do but wait. She didn't want to search for him.

I sighed.

This time I couldn't do anything, but if anyone, or anything hurt one of my Sisters, I _will _make them pay.

I flew up back to the room.

My phone started ringing. I got overfilled with joy, expecting it was Dexter. I grinned as I took out my phone, opened it- my smile went upside down, into a frown. It was Brick. My face turned red. Wondering what he would say about when out lips touched.

I answered. "What do you want Brick?"

"You said you would think about it, Blossom, Honey."

"No."

"What was that?"

"No." I repeated.

"That's okay. I reunited with Buster anyway. She said she still likes me. I'm gonna go out with her."

The words came slow, making it hard to comprehend.

"Buster? That girl that you were dating?" I asked.

"Yep." He said. I could tell he had a grin on his face.

He could hear the awe (the sad type) in my voice.

"I.... um... thought you liked me?" I tried to keep my voice straight.

"I do. I really do. I love you. More than anything in the world. More than Buster. But I'm not gonna wait in the wings for Dorkster to slip. He already did, and that didn't work out so well did it?" He laughed.

I laughed too. This was getting really awkward.

"But.... what if I choose you. What if I love _you_ and not Dorkst- Dexter." I laughed. The nickname had gotten into my head.

He took it the wrong way. "Yeah. I know it's a long shot. But I'm giving up. You won't see me again. I won't bother you anymore."

This isn't what I wanted. I was being mean again.

"Brick... I love _you_.... you know I do... but it's overpowered by my love for Dexter. See... I don't have a choice. As much as I want to be _with_ you. I can't. I can see what would be. Our whole life, yet I can't make it happen. The only thing I can make happen is me and Dexter's. I would like to have our whole life. The one planned out for us, but I can't see that. I'm sorry."

"If you can give me a chance, I can prove to you that I'm better for you. You're kids are going to need two protective parents for that."

"Dexter's a genius. He can save our little kids. _If_ we have any. If we stay up that long, for that matter. And besides, I already gave you a chance. You left me."

"Blossom we went over this. You basically left me. You didn't feel the same way."

"I never said I didn't feel the same way."

"Prove it." He said, and he hung up, and in a second he was kissing me. I wanted to push him away.... but then he would leave. I didn't want that. And he would probably do something else to mess me up. But I didn't care. I wanted him to get off.

But another side of me didn't want him to get off. It wanted to be there forever, and love him, and make him happy in every way possible.

But, that side was knocked out of the way by the side that didn't love him. That loved Dexter.

I did the pink blasts again, and he flew out of the room. This time I didn't go for him. I flew out the window. I landed on my feet.

(The appropriate song for this would probably be Bullet Proof By La Roux. It's by a girl.... or a dude who sings like a girl.)

I held back giggles as Brick got up.

"Blossom, I'm not gonna fight you." He said, but still went in position.

I wasn't letting him get me. I would let him leave bruised, if that's what he wanted.

I tackled him. I started punching him.

He was Bullet Proof. He tackled me and tried to kiss me.

I too, was Bullet Proof. Or kiss proof for that matter.

I back flipped, and charged up the biggest blast I could.

I shot it at him. He started flying. I fumed.

Buttercup came out of nowhere and laughed. "Notty..." She said.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Dexter run away.

A tear fell down my eye, as I dropped to the ground.

Here was the things I was sure that I was.

I was Stupid, a Cheater, a Monster, and an Ungrateful little jerk.

But most importantly, I was sure Dexter, and Brick were done with me.

* * *

It came to that part of the story! It all get's to her head. I seriously love this. 'Beating' up Brick. It's AWESOME!

(This and the next chapter came out the same time.)


	12. All For Nothing

**Brick Or Dexter**

Okay so here comes the 11th chapter. 'All For Nothing' Whoever has made it this far with my horrible writing, you are lucky. this is the heart of the story, and the best part I will right. Every girl will have a chapter named 'All For Nothing' and that simply means that this is the heart of the darn story. I suck at writing, though not many agree. I say I cant write anything good. I write worse than the corny writer of Maniac Magee. (Actually, Jerry Spinelli is an awesome writer, and Maniac Magee rocked.) But anyway, On WITH THE STORY!

* * *

I was sure they were done for me. Dexter, and especially Brick. I'd just told him how I felt about him- I loved him.- then 'Boom!' Blasted him into.... _hell_. Well actually... he would go to heaven. _I _am the demon. Somehow, it felt like it was my fault Deedee was dead.

Dexter had run away from me- I was sure I looked like a monster- after I beat up Brick.

Brick had flown away.... after I blasted him.

_Him _looked like Jesus compared to me.

I cried. How Ironic I was crying when _I _was the one who hit Brick. I was the one who hurt Dexter repeatedly, and he kept forgiving me. Yet none of them were crying, but I was. I was a dope. I was a monster. I was the worst person in the world.

I almost didn't hear dad calling me.

"Blossom! Blossom! Dexter's here!" He shouted.

My head jolted up immediately. I was in no mood to talk to him, and I looked horrible. My shirt was all wet, so was my face, and my hair was all messed up.

I sighed, and put it in a ponytail.

I got a new jacket.

I wiped my face.

But I couldn't hide my voice.

When I came down, Dexter looked frightened.

"Blossom... we have to go.... _now_."

He probably wanted to scold me for playing him.

"Fine." I said emotionless.

He saw that something was wrong, and he made my day.

He kissed me. I felt the tension in his touch, like we weren't going to have alot of time together.

Even though it wasn't his calm lips moving with mine, it still was perfect.

I thought Brick's kiss was the best in 2 months. Or whatever I thought. _This_ was truly the best.

When he let go of me, he commanded "Breath."

"Why... why aren't you mad at me?" I asked.

"Mad?" He laughed in disbelieve. "We have to go now... we can talk about this later."

I seriously didn't know what was so dangerous about being here.

He picked me up. I mean _he_ picked _me_ up.

I'm not saying anything, like that I'm fat, or that he's weak, but he's never been embracive enough to pick me up.

It felt as if it was no struggle holding me.

"I put in a speed and strength chip." He said, pointing to his heart.

I was going to ask a bunch of questions but that didn't seem like the smartest thing to do now.

We stopped at his house.

He took a deep breath.

"Mandark is here. He wants you dead." Dexter said, and I stopped breathing.

_I _was the cost of a fight.

Everything I'd done. I was going to die now.

It was All. For. Nothing.

* * *

So.... what do you think? Was that good? I haven't been writing as Blossom that much so.... yeah.


	13. All's well ends well

Brick Or Dexter

Okay, so that was my first ever all for nothing. It runs in the family. Ever story we write has a all for nothing. It's not labeled 'All for nothing' but... you know.

* * *

Mandark was coming.

I was dead.

The two words had gotten into my head.

I wasn't even paying attention to the cold feeling of Dexter's lips on mine.

I couldn't feel anything.

I might as well had started to be.... 'dead'. Mandark wasn't going to play.

I figured I should find out everything that happened. Before I died.

"Dexter.... what happened when you say me knock Brick away?" I asked.

"Okay... this will be a long story." He started. "I was praying... as I always do, when I'm scared. I was nervous, because that day... I was going to...."

"Going to what?"

He played with my hair. "Propose to you." He whispered, angel like. It didn't calm me.

"What!" I screamed. "Like I don't have enough to worry about!" My face got red. I was easily embarrassed. I could never let _anyone_ see me in whatever carat ring Dexter got me.

He kissed me again, and I calmed down.

I was weird like that.... if I was angry, some guy just has to kiss me... then it's all right. Or maybe it's only Dexter. Nah, can't be. When Brick does it I calm down. I still couldn't believe all the things I did to him.

I smiled. My emotions were back. I had hope. Dexter _was_ a genius. I was a super powered woman. And the rest of the puffs... I smiled even harder.

"What happened, love?" He asked.

"Nothing." The smile was still on my face.

He sighed. "I wish this would last fo-"

'Bam'. The door shot open. Excuse my emotions, I already smelt who it was.

"Blossom." Brick ran to me. He knelt down, and pulled out a black socket.

"Oh No. No! Brick don't!" I shouted.

"I have always loved you and I always will. Nothing will ever change that. Ms. Blossom Utonium.... will you _marry_ me?" He asked, in an attemp to be formal.

I frowned at him, in disgust. I thought he was done with me. I had freakin' blasted him all over the place.

I fumed. "Brick Jojo! Why won't you just leave me. Make me feel bad. I deserve to suffer. I have done all sorts of stuff to you. Why do you keep forgiving me. Why can't you-" I got interuppted by _Brick's_ kiss.

I tried to push him off. He was too strong.

It all happened so fast then. Brick was off of me, and across the room.

"Are you okay love." Dexter asked.

"Yeah..." I managed to mouth it.

Brick flew at him with full speed.

Dexter was already behind him. Dexter grabbed his leg, spun around with it, and threw him into the wall.

How did he get that strong? And fast?

Then I remembered. The chips... in his.... heart.

Brick punched Dexter. Dexter flew out of the room.

Brick went out.

I followed.

Dexter and Brick were moving to fast to actually be seen.

This is what I got: Dexter attempted to punch Brick. Brick grabbed his hand. Dexter flipped him. Brick kicked him in the air, from the ground. Then Brick flew up to him, then slammed him down. Dexter quickly got up. He back flipped, then punched Brick. Brick jumped back, then made ice breath. Dexter dodged it. He took out his ray gun. He shot a blast from it. Brick blew his ice breath.

A big explosion happened.

_Are they seriously fighting over me?_ I thought.

I quickly flew to Dexter.

"Dexter? Are you okay."

Dexter was hurt, but smiling. "Blossom.... before anything _bad_ happens, I want to ask you this... will you..... marry me?" He said weakly.

"Yes Dexter.... yes." I held back tears.

"I love you Blossom." He said.

Mandark came. "Oh. It looks like they already beat each-other up. This means I can kill you faster." He said, in his dopey voice.

Dexter tried to get up.

"Dexter.... look.... I've done some bad things in the past.... and here is my way to make it up to you. I'll stay alive. Don't bust your butt over me." I smiled.

He smiled back.

"Quit the kissy-kissy goo-goo." Mandark said. "Now you die." He took out a box. He pressed a button then an armor suit came over him.

He looked sort of like.... emo Iron Man.

"I will avenge my Deedee!" He started shooting blasts.

I dodged all of them.

"And.... my Bell." Mandark said, apologetically, as if she was right there. "You hurt her. _I _will hurt _you_."

He shot a humongus blast at me.

I shot my pink blast.

Both made a small explosion.

I wasn't even tired.

This was truely sad. I was going to die, after becoming Dexter's Fiancee.

No. I couldn't die. I had to much to live for.

I closed my eyes. I don't know how I looked but I felt infinite power in my body. I probably had pink eyes. Dad told me about this.

I gestured my hand toward Dexter and Brick, and a force field came to them.

"Gah." Mandark looked suprised.

I was floating, 6 feet in the air.

I made the biggest blast I could.

"Mandark." I choked out. "I truly am sorry about what happened to 'your Deedee'. But why take it out on innocent people?"

"It's revenge. Mate for Mate." He growled.

"Unless..." He grinned. "You be _my _Fiancee'." He came out of the armor.

I shook my head in awe and disbelief.

"Sure. Whatever." I descended.

Dexter grinned.

He was on to me.

"So... are you gonna do that cheap ring stuff?" I asked.

"Yes." He took out a ring. It's like he planned this all along.

"Blossom Utonium. I haven't realized how I felt about you till now. Will you marry me." He pulled out the expensive ring.

I almost gagged. Dexter had been the most decent, though I didn't blame Mandark cuz' he didn't know me.

I fake-gasped. "Can I see it?"

He held out his hand, with the ring.

I grabbed it. Then I twisted it. Not flipping him, but twisting his arm.

"I want you to leave right now. And _never_ come back." I said.

"Please! Kill me! Put me in heaven!" He begged. Wierdo.

I laughed. "You trhink _you're_ going to heaven?"

"Kill me. No. That's not my decision." I said.

"Dexter?" I asked.

Dexter got up. It looked like it hurt, but he was up.

"Goodbye Mandark." Dexter said, and threw Mandark to who know's where.

I looked into Dexter's eyes. And I felt redeemed. I smiled lightly.

"You got your color back, love." Dexter said. He smiled back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He kissed me back, the tension was still shown in his lips, but I knew our trouble was over.

I kissed him, fiance and fiancee, and It was the best kiss ever.

I was Stupid, a Cheater, a Monster, and an Ungrateful little jerk.

But he still loved me.

This is not the last chapter. This is the next to last chapter. Eeek. I wonder if i did good. If I did, give me a review~ if I didn't -_-' well, just give meh a review.


	14. The End

Brick or Dexter.

Really guys? Is it really true that you guys love this story? If you did you would've reviewed, over the past 2 Months! (Or one month whatever happened) T~T. I'm wasted. I mean, I was waiting for a review saying that it was good from my bestes reviewer, _**UltraWonderBoy.**__** BUT I DIDN'T GET ANY DID I! **_Grrr... I'm so mad. Theres nothing I can do but give you the next chapter.

I, Edward Not-Tellin-Meh-Last-Name, am happy- no very _not_ happy- to present to you... (Bam!)

**_BRICK OR DEXTER!_**

Final Chapter

* * *

I couldn't believe I had said yes to him, as Dad walked me down the Aisle. My Raven Haired Sister was sitting with Her, I think it's safe to say, boyfriend, his arm around her-oh, sooooo surprising-, and My Blonde Haired sister sat, hand in hand, with Hers.

I was full of guilt, as I walked past my first ever crush/ turned down person. And it wasn't a simple no, I don't want you like that...

He proposed to me.

I turned him down, and now he stared intently at me. I didn't know if we were still friends, but he came to the wedding, that was something. I wouldn't have forgiven myself, either. I had noticed that I was setting him up. I loved him, but it was pie considered to the cake of love that I felt for Dexter. Excuse the comparison. I was mean. We had our own meaning for mean.

I turned my head from him, and looked to my personal angel. His perfect golden orange hair, The light blue of his eyes...

I shook my head back to reality. We were still walking. Time goes slow...

We finally made it to where Dexter was.

He did the speech.

"Dexter...Dexter..." The man started.

"Just Dexter." He whispered.

"Dexter, do you take the _lovely, beautiful_ Ms. Blossom Utonium as your wife."

He scoffed. "Of course I do."

"Ms. Blossom Utonium, do you take Mr. Dexter as your husband?"

I looked to the crowd. I new Dad was good with any decision I made, but he truly hated this. Bubbles wouldn't understand yet... she'd probably follow my lead... and Buttercup... will just be Buttercup.

A few relatives of his gasped.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes..." I stuttered.

"You may kiss the Bride." The man announced, loudly. That was clearly his most important thing to do.

Dexter held my face in his, and kissed it lightly.

I got more embracive, and the tension returned to his lips.

But then he calmed down, and I couldn't 'go hardcore' any more. I kissed him softly, and whispered. "I love you."

He picked me up, then took my breath away in a kiss.

I suddenly didn't care about Brick. All I cared about was _him_.

All in all, If someone asked me, Who would you choose, Brick Or Dexter?

You know my answer will definitely be:

**_Dexter

* * *

_**

Okay, I lost my skills. I did the most I could in this chapter. Sorry for it being so little, but nobody reviewed, so nobody will read it, I presume~

This was my very first successful story, I want to thank you all for everything that you did (Reviewed (But u guys don't anymore)) And It's been very fun writing to you.

Goodbye...

T~T


	15. The TRUE End

Brick Or Dexter

FINAL ENDING

I know you guys thought the marriage was it, but THIS is IT. I might ditch the buttercup one, and make a new story for their daughter,

But this is Dexters POV, How many people have wondered what Dexter thinks about his wife?

Read this to find out!

I blinked, as I jumped up.

I turned to Blossom, all of her features catching me eyes. Her long brown hair was out.

I smiled slightly.

I wrapped her in my arms.

Her eyes opened, slightly.

"Good morning, my love." I said. Love was an under statement. . . I'd say destiny. . . fate. . . but you don't say that on a regular basis, do you? No, you don't.

Her face turned a beautiful scarlet.

"D-dexter. . ." She said, looking down.

I pressed my chest to hers.

"Let's start the day with a kiss," I said, truly eager to press my lips to hers.

Her lips were warm, and soft.

She often tried to go over board, when kissing me, but I never let her.

"Lets. . ." She repeated, smiling.

I held her face in my arms.

I pressed my lips to hers.

I moved back, from her, and got up. I stretched, and walked to the side of the room. I looked at the wooden crib.

I reached in there, and picked my angel up.

"Daddy!" She said, barely able to speak as it was. Having a genius Parent resulted in an acceleration in her brain.

"Hows my wittle Wosie doing?" I asked, speaking baby like.

Blossom got up, smiling. "Hi Rosie," She said, softly.

I gave Rosie to her.

"Mawmmy." She said, hugging her.

Blossom hugged her.

"Dexter. . . you wouldn't mind being late for your class, right?" She asked, giving Rosie to me.

Getting married out of High school, then having a child isn't the smart thing to do, you still have college.

"Not at all." I said. "Why?"

"I need to get to my class early." She yawned. "To make up some work. So I was wondering," She stretched. "If you could take Rosie to her day care."

"Sure." I nodded.

Blossom walked away into the bathroom.

When Rosie was coming, I hated her, and I loved her.

I hated her, because she was hurting Blossom.

I loved her, because she was ours.

She got her Pink eyes from her mother, but orange hair from me.

The shower turned on.

I sat in the bed, Rosie on me.

"So, how is Wosie Fweewing?" I asked, the baby talk was still in me.

"I is fweewing good, Daddy." She said.

"Ah, ah, ah, it's 'I am fweewing good, Daddy.'." I said, smiling at her.

A good 20 minutes later, Blossom came out.

She walked out of the bathroom in a towel.

She walked into the bedroom and dressed herself.

"Blossom, can you hold Rosie?" I asked.

She took Rosie. "Anytime." She smiled.

I walked into the bathroom.

I showered, the usual.

I came out, dressed.

We all walked out of my house.

I bought a new one. I didn't want to disturb my mother or father.

Boomer and Bubbles walked up.

"Hiii!" She said.

"Hi." We all said, in sync.

Bubbles thought for a second.

"You look so cute together, let me take a picture of you!"

We shrugged.

We got into a pose.

I held Rosie in one hand, my other arm was around Blossom. She was leaning on me.

I knew, then and there, that this was our family.

Me,

Rosie,

And Blossom.

And nothing. . . nothing in the _world_ could change that.


	16. Update

**UPDATE**

Okay, I'm not sure if this is allowed on fanfiction, because I've seen people do this on other stories and have reviews saying that this is not allowed. If it isn't, I'll take it off and put it maybe on my profile.

So, you may or may not know, depending on whether you check on my channel or not, that I have re-written the first chapter of this story. And I want to tell anyone who liked this story about the re-write, because, hey, you might enjoy the much better, re-imagined Brick or Dexter!

That's, uh, pretty much it. So... uh... yeah.

Go check it out! Just in case you're skeptical, I'll post a section from the original, and then post one from the updated, re-imagined version for comparison.

* * *

**Original**

"You were thinking red is a cool color." He laughed.

"Did not!"

"Did too~"

"Not!"

"Too!"

Brick closed in on me, like I was supposed play some stupid 'This Guy Is So Hot' act, and kiss him. Just cuz' were arguing.

I looked away.

"C'mon, Flower." He always calls me flower.

"Look, I think my dad is calling me. I got to go."

"C'mon, Flower. One little kiss."

I sighed, and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm not Professor U. You can give me a real kiss."

"No. I won't."

"C'mon. You are my girlfriend."

"No, I'm not."

"You want to be."

I didn't answer him and walked away.

"Flower!" He moaned. He flew away.

"Bye, Brick."

* * *

**Re-Write**

"I'm glad that we were able to see this together, Flower." Brick added with a smile. He turned towards me, catching my attention, before putting his hand on mine. "I wouldn't want it any other way." He closed in, as if I were supposed to kiss him. How laughable.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I dismissed him with a wave of my hand.

"C'mon Flower? Ya' can't just give me one little kiss?"

"My dad's calling me. Sorry, Brick," I rolled my eyes and couldn't help myself from smiling as I began to get up.

"Aw, pleaaase~?" he begged, looking up at me. He reminded me of a little dog then which made me feel insanely guilty. And so, begrudgingly, I gave him a little peck on his cheek.

"Happy?" I asked him, smiling again at his antics.

"C'mon, Flower. I'm not Professor U. You can give _me_ a real kiss," he smirked and winked at me.

"You're ridiculous," I dismissed him again, before beginning to walk. I could tell that he was following me.

"That's the kind of thing that a girlfriend does to her man, y'know?"

"I'm not your girlfriend, though," I replied, nonchalantly.

"Everyone says we might as well be,"

"I'm dating Dexter," I replied with a shrug. He just couldn't seem to grasp that fact.

"We look perfect together!" he put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, c'mon. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want to be my girlfriend."

"Again. Ridiculous." I answered him, giggling a bit at his persistence. "Look, I've seriously got to get home now. I'll talk to you tommorow, alright?"

He sighed before giving in. "Whatever. Love you," he added, before flying off.

* * *

As you can see, it's pretty different. So, hopefully, some of you guys will check it out, and it'll be super duper dope!


End file.
